


Two Shots Rang Out

by emenerd



Series: November Robin Reverse Drabble and Ficlet Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emenerd/pseuds/emenerd
Summary: The night Batman was born. Drabble





	Two Shots Rang Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a drabble and ficlet collection that I am writing throughout November. It's going to be a Robin reverse once we get to the Robins.  
And this is exactly 100 words not counting the place and time setting text.

November 25, 1983, Gotham, NJ.  
It was nine o’clock 25th when the Waynes left the theatre. There was a deep chill in the air and Martha Wayne wrapped an arm around her son’s shivering shoulders.  
Thomas glanced at them, “Going through Park Row will get us back to the car faster.”  
“Let’s,” Martha said.  
They walked into the side street that led to Park Row when a man dressed in grey and a ski mask leapt up.  
“Hand- hand over your wallet and- and the pearls,” the man said, a gun shaking in his hands.  
Two shots rang out through the night. The man ran.


End file.
